The invention relates to starter mechanisms for internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to such starter mechanisms which are selectively operable to facilitate manual or powered engine starting.
Starter mechanisms for internal combustion engines, such as engines used on power mowers, have been arranged so that the engine can be started either manually or by a power drive unit. Examples of prior art constructions for this type starter mechanism are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
Hansen 2,939,448 issued June 7, 1960; PA1 Mercer et al 3,219,021 issued Nov. 23, 1965.